Firewhiskey, Chocolate and Puppy Fur
by DustyWolf
Summary: Remus Lupin would never skip class but today he's gone as far to filch Fabian Prewett's potion. Why would our favorite bookworm go so far? Is he maybe trying to hide something? One-Shot. Implications of Slash.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. belong to the one and only J.K Rowling. Also, the idea behind this one-shot belongs to a tumblr user.**

**A/N: As stated in my Disclaimer, I got the idea for this one-shot from a tumblr post I saw on Facebook, but, for the life of me, I can't find the post. If anyone can possibly tell me who the author of the post was, I'd like to credit them.**

**I feel that this is a little long winded, but, you're the reader, so you tell me.**

**Warnings: Implications of Slash**

* * *

><p><strong>Firewhiskey, Chocolate and Puppy Fur<br>**

Remus Lupin grit his teeth as another wave of high-pitched giggles drifted from the corner where the girls of his N.E.W.T's potions class had converged into a group to gossip and speculate, the shrill noise making his head pound unpleasantly. It didn't help that, beside him, James Potter was loudly proclaiming, to anyone who'd listen (read here Peter), that today would be the day that Lily Evans realised that she and James were "meant to be" while Sirius Black mocked him just as vocally.

On any other day Remus would be attempting to hush his over-confident friend (while fighting off the hand Sirius was trying to slap over his mouth) in an effort to save the thick-headed animagus from the inevitable humiliation he was sure to suffer. Not today.

Today Remus Lupin made no bid to salvage James' pride because today Remus Lupin was nursing a pulsing headache that, for once, had absolutely nothing to do with his "furry little problem". No, the steadily-growing migraine was the result of a self-administered, experimental-and-likely-illegal potion nicked off third-year Fabian Prewett and, hopefully, it would be Remus' ticket out of the Potions double-period.

Though, as his stomach turned when Marlene shrieked with delight, he was starting to regret his endeavour. Nothing was worth this torture.

Normally, Remus wasn't too bothered by potions – sometimes he even enjoyed it. Sure, some of the ingredients' pungent aromas nearly drove him round the bend, and he and the others had to make sure he never handled certain ingredients, but that never deterred Remus from attending class and doing his damned best to pass. He wasn't like James and Sirius, who could skip class all year and still somehow manage to pass all their exams with flying colours.

It disappointed his friends every time he refused to skip class (even History of Magic) to go play with the squid or even just "chill in the common room", but Remus held fast and attended each and every class he could – full moon often threw a spanner into the works but that was beyond his control.

Today Remus would be doing his name as a Marauder proud. Today he would be pulling the classic "I've got a headache, may I please be excused?" card, with a little added authenticity (he was friends with James and Sirius - no teacher would fall for an act, not even from goody-two-shoes Remus Lupin, it came with the territory). And not even his fellow Marauders knew it was going to happen.

Why, you may ask? Why would Remus break the one rule in his book he'd never even break for his friends? Because, Remus had been dreading this particular lesson ever since their first Potions class in sixth year when Professor Slughorn had started by introducing them to samples of some of the potions they'd be expected to brew over the next two years. One of the potions that stood n the workbench, bubbly happily – almost mockingly – was the infamous and virtually illegal Amortentia, the small potion easily identifiable amongst it's peers due to the fact that it smelt distinctly differently to each person in the room.

That was what their class was expected to be brewing today, and exactly why Remus was so desperate to skip this class, possibly at the cost of an O on his Potions N.E.W.T.

It was a tricky potion to brew, no mistake about that; not only were many of the ingredients extremely volatile if not handled correctly, but their task was made all the more difficult by the fact that they'd be brewing under exam conditions - each student would only be receiving enough ingredients to brew a single vial of Amortentia and nothing more, not even if they botched their first attempt. This was of course a means of control and to ensure that none the students had access to the potentially-devastating potion. It was the bane of Potion students.

Despite it's difficulty, this wasn't the reason Remus had gone to desperate lengths to skip this particular lesson – he was fairly confident that he'd be able to brew the finicky potion with some semblance of success, having researched it rather thoroughly (his aversion to the lesson could never deter his need for knowledge). No, it wasn't the fear of failure that had Remus nursing this accursed headache.

It was on the authority of a gossipy Ravenclaw that was part of the class that had already brewed this potion that Remus was cursing Professor Horace Slughorn as a life-ruining old codger. Amortentia could, for obvious reasons, not be sampled as a means of testing, so, instead of the standard _Transientes _to grade their finished products, the old fart had "come up with a novel way to test their potions".

Before being allowed to start brewing, each student was obligated to approach a vat of Amortentia that Slughorn had brewed and announce what they smelled into the mike of a small device the Potions Master had procured from Dumbledore, which would ensure that the student spoke truthfully. Once the entire class had completed their potion they would hand it to a peer, who would then have to "test" the potion by declaring whether they could smell the same scents they had when smelling Slughorn's batch.

Not only did Remus find this particular method of grading a potion they'd possibly be brewing for their N.E.W.T practical utterly ridiculous, it presented the werewolf with his reason for wanting to willingly skip class for the first time in his school career; apparently Dumbledore's device was "hard of hearing" and one had to speak quite loudly to ensure that the blasted device registered one's voice.

Therein lay the root of Remus' trouble; while the rest of the class would never be able to garner the identity of his "crush" from the scents he'd have to practically shout, his friends – or rather, James and Sirius; Peter was a tad too slow – would know the minute he finished and then everything, seven years of friendship, would be ruined. Forever.

The angst-ridden teenager was broken from his internal meltdown by the arrival of the old bat himself, muttering self-depreciating jokes about his tardiness as his students slwly drifted to their assigned seats. He'd barely had a chance to start the lesson before Remus' hand shot into the air, shaking slightly.

"Pardon me, Professor, but may I please be excused?" the sandy-haired boy rattled off from his place beside Lily Evans.

Slughorn paused in mid-step to stare at Remus and the werewolf could feel his friends eyes on his back.

"Mr Lupin?" Slughorn asked in confusion.

"May I please be excused from class," he repeated, "I have a terrible headache." Remus was careful to keep his eyes on the Professor and not glance back at his friends; they'd be able to tell that he was up to something.

Slughorn frowned as he studied one of his favoured pupils with concern rather than suspicion, obviously noting the slight sheen of sweat on Remus' brow and the way his hands shook.

"Oh my," he exclaimed at length, missing the slight wince Remus gave at the volume, "What rotten luck, and before such an important lesson! - "

Remus had to stifle a triumphant grin -

"We can't have you missing out, that just won't do!"

Remus' heart sank as Slughorn's face lit up with a self-satisfied smile;

"Not to worry, my dear boy, I have a potion that'll clear up that headache before you can say 'Slytherin'!"

With a heavy heart the werewolf downed the potion Slughorn retrieved from his office and watched his fellow students approach the control potion, silently cursing Fabian Prewett for developing a potion that could be counter-acted with a simple draught.

Inevitably, all too soon Remus was called upon. Squaring his shoulders and giving himself a mental pep-talk, he rose from his seat and walked towards where Slughorn stood with his potion and deaf device, though, halfway there, his werewolf senses were assaulted.

"Well, Mr Lupin," Slughorn said when he reached the workbench, "you know what to do. Nice and loud please."

From the back of the class he could hear his friends whispering – they'd been pestering him lately about his lack of girlfriend – and he knew they were hoping this would reveal all. Well, he supposed they'd soon have their answer. He took a deep breath.

"I smell Firewhiskey, chocolate and - " he braced himself, "puppy fur."

Even over the "awws" from all the girls in the class Remus could _hear_ the stunned silence from the corner of the room where his friends sat.

His feet felt like lead as he moved back to his, never glancing at his friends, not even noticing that Slughorn had called the next student. He found himself grateful that Slughorn had seated him beside Lily Evans, near the front of the class – he couldn't even imagine how awkward it would have to have had to sit down beside James or Sirius after that proclamation. He was relieved when the witch immediately drew him into a discussion regarding the potion they'd soon be brewing.

Therefore, his only warning was the slight widening of Lily's eyes before a gust of warm breath on his ear sent a shiver down his spine. Sirius Black's voice was low and sultry when he growled;

"Hey, Moony – woof."

It would only be half and hour later, while stirring his boiling potion, that Remus realised he'd subconsciously listened when it had Sirius turn to speak: motorbike leathers, cigarette smoke and _Honeydukes' Original Chocolate bars_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so, as previously mentioned, this was inspired by a tumblr post. I hope I did it justice...**

**I must admit, I struggled with Sirius' scents, let me know what you think would signify Remus...**


End file.
